


We're Drifting Apart

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: "Recently, when was the last time you cried?""I... in the car alone."





	We're Drifting Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance T_T I can't keep myself from writing trashes T_T this is just a short one.
> 
>  
> 
> #HappyChanSooDay

"Recently, when was the last time you cried?"

 

"I... in the car alone."

 

 

It's been a month since Kyungsoo started filming for his first movie and Chanyeol is happy for him.

Kyungsoo is busy but tries to make time for Chanyeol and Chanyeol understands.

Not until one day, Kyungsoo came to him, calling out his name like a child.

 

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Stop that and listen to me first!" Kyungsoo said as he grabbed the psp from Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol pouts but still gave his full attention to Kyungsoo.

 

"What is it that made you that much happy? You were never that happy with me, I'm getting jelous."

 

Stop that you idiot. I'm the happiest when I'm with you. Kyungsoo thought.

 

"Whatever. Anyway, I have a good news!"

 

"What? Did they finally allowed us to go on a vacation?" Chanyeol excitedly asked, grabbing Kyungsoo's hands.

 

"Unfortunately, it's not that. You know they'll never allow us to go somewhere, just the two of us. But! I got another movie! And they sent me the script earlier and i found it interesting!" Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol's smile dropped a little. He's really sad and disappointed but also happy for his partner. He doesn't know what to feel.

 

Kyungsoo noticed the sudden change of the other's expression. He squezzed Chanyeol's hand.

 

"Hey. It's okay. We'll get to have that vacation someday. I promise you. Just the two of us." He swore as he showed the softest smile he could manage to Chanyeol to comfort him.

 

Chanyeol returned the smile and leaned his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

 

 

It's really not the vacation that made Chanyeol upset.

 

It's about Kyungsoo's another movie. Sure, he is happy for his partner will get another project that will showcase his talent. But, he's afraid.

 

Afraid that Kyungsoo's time for him will lessen.

 

But he'll be more considerate, he promised to himself.

 

 

It's Thursday and the sun is setting. Chanyeol misses Kyungsoo.

"Soo-yah, still filming? What time will you get home? Should I wait for you and we eat dinner together? I'll cook. What do you want?"

 

Chanyeol texted Kyungsoo but got no reply till 2 am.

 

"Sorry, Yeol. I won't be home till weekends. The director decided to film more scenes. Don't skip meals."

 

Chanyeol is sad.

 

Days and weeks passed. Kyungsoo continued filming, going home to have a bit rest and gets back to filming.

 

Chanyeol once tried to cuddle his little penguin when he saw him lying on his bed.

 

"Yeol, I'm tired." is all what he got.

 

 

Chanyeol became more afraid.

 

 

Having nowhere to go on his mind, he stopped his car in an empty park and cried himself.

 

He's afraid Kyungsoo will soon forget about him-them. He's afraid he enjoys filming so much that he forgets he has this boyfriend waiting for him to call. He's afraid Kyungsoo enjoys working with others more than stay and lay on their bed with him.

 

He's afraid Kyungsoo is drifting away from him.

 

He misses Kyungsoo.

 

"Recently, when was the last time you cried?"

 

"I... in the car alone."

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with worried eyes.

 

How come he just know about this now.

 

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, smile a little bit dropped, and stared down.

 

"It was midnight... It's because I've been stressed lately"

 

"Because I don't talk much to people about it."

 

"I thought maybe they might feel like I'm blowing things out of proportions and might spoil the mood."

 

"It was driving me crazy and things were so hard, so I remember crying alone in the car."

 

 

 

 

"Yeol."

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol's hand right after they made it to their shared bedroom.

 

Chanyeol smiled at him, trying his best not to kind the worry in Kyungsoo's face.

 

He wants to avoid talking about it.

 

"What...? Why?" Kyungsoo asked as he squeezed Chanyeol's hand.

 

But he guesses he can't avoid it then.

 

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo's other hand and pulled him to his bed, both sat at the edge of it.

 

"I'm sorry..." Chanyeol started.

 

"I missed you. So bad."

 

Kyungsoo hugged him, holding his hand while the free one caressing his back.

 

"I'm sorry... for being imature."

 

Kyungsoo then look at Chanyeol's eyes. He can see the sincerity in it, but also the pain he must have been hiding for a long time.

 

He wants to tell him he misses him too but he decided to listen first and just caress the other's cheek.

 

 

"I miss you. You were busy filming. I want to call you, but I can't. I want to go out with you but we can't. I want to cuddle with you, but you're tired. I'm afraid..."

 

And that alarms Kyungsoo. He doesn't want Chanyeol to feel any of the things he said, but he made him feel them.

 

"I'm afraid - I was afraid that you'll forget about me-us. I was afraid... we're drifting apart. I can continue chasing you... but

 

 

I was afraid you don't want me to, anymore..."

 

"I'm sorry." Kyungsoo decided to talk. He can't bear the sadness in Chanyeol's eyes anymore and the fact the he was the one who made Chanyeol feel all of this.

 

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I'm sorry. I should make you feel loved and everything but sadness. I'm sorry."

 

Kyungsoo hugged Chanyeol so tight, trying to make the other feel that he's loved, always, by him.

 

Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to feel how much he loves him.

 

Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to know he would never drift apart from him.

 

"Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo said as he faced Chanyeol again, meeting his eyes.

 

"I'll never... ever... run away from you. You were here-"

He placed Chanyeol's hand in his chest.

 

"-and you will always be. I never forget about you. And I'm sorry if you felt forgotten."

 

Chanyeol is still quite. He knows.

 

He knows Kyungsoo never forgets.

 

He knows Kyungsoo loves him.

 

But insecurity swung around.

 

He stayed quiet for a long time, eyes meeting the other, hands holding on to each other.

 

Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo, smiling.

 

"I missed you."

 

"I missed you too."

 

"You have to go filming in about three hours, you should get ready."

 

 

 

"Ah. I still have three hours to cuddle with my lovely puppy then."

 

 

Chanyeol faced Kyungsoo and smiled.

 

"I can't promise to give you more time, Yeol. But I can try. We can go and eat somewhere if it's my free day or maybe just cook and-"

 

"No. I'd rather see you rest than to drag you somewhere and have fun. You know, we can just use this bed... and cuddle and all and just rest."

 

Kyungsoo smiled.

 

Chanyeol understands.

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he felt a pair of soft lips against his own.

 

 

A gentle kiss with whispered I Love Yous and I Miss Yous in between.

 

After all, they only have three hours to make it up for the weeks and months they missed.

**Author's Note:**

> The interview was from their appearnce in Star Show 360.
> 
>  
> 
> #HappyChanSooDay
> 
>  
> 
> 6112 ❤️


End file.
